mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aps' Ripping Resources
That's right ladies and gentlemen, I present to you "Aps' Ripping Resources"! A page full of all the things you need for ripping! That includes... * Tutorials! * Software! * Ripping sources! (Music, audio, video, etc.) * Thumbnails! * And much much more! This page will be updated every now and then, so be on the lookout for any new changes! Links to things! http://wildmatsu.xyz/ripguide/ "The SiIvaGunner Official Ripping Guide" https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0BwFg9AqxnexzWmlKR1dWZVVGYzQ "Vavr Public Ripping Kit" https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1ZN3e411kXe2uvJLEYqYKWns8kW13izX5XLtodFealvY/edit?usp=sharing "Osamu Sato BPM WIP" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USzUtA55yjs "Tutorial - How to Make High Quality Video Game Rips" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K14suiXwgVQ "how to make those HIGH QUALITY RIPS!" https://youtu.be/BWpYH0uUec0 "How to rip midis and soundfonts from Nintendo DS Games (+ how to play together in Fl Studio)" http://riptemplate.herokuapp.com/ Rip Template (Unavailable) JAC/JAR's ripping kit https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B29qAN_9gBO8cDFjVEdWQ1VBamc/view " GiivaSunner Starter Kit" BPMS Epic Battle (Spore Hero Arena) - 224 BPM Gar'Skuther Dance (Spore Creatures DS) - Around 189 BPM Zencrie (Spore Creatures DS) - 190 BPM Freezle (Spore Creatures DS) - 95 BPM Tapti: Noodlin (Spore Creatures DS) - 110 BPM Intro (Postal Redux) - 86/85 BPM Shotgun Callosotomy (Postal Redux) - 160 BPM Outro (Postal Redux) - 120 BPM Credits (Postal Redux) - 109 BPM Improvised Explosive Device (Postal Redux) - 166 BPM Burn (Postal Redux) - 170 BPM Cold Iron (Postal Redux) - 149/150 BPM Run From Me (Postal Redux) - 185 BPM Temporomandibular Grind (Postal Redux) - 174/175 BPM Dragged Away (Postal Redux) - 180/181 BPM Hell Called (Postal Redux) - 181/182 BPM Claptodeath (Postal Redux) - 160 BPM Blood Path (Postal Redux) - 149 BPM Freddie Freaker Theme - 190 BPM World 2 (Sheep's Quest) - 120 BPM Cutscene Display (Gremlins 2 Music (NES) ) - 130 BPM Entering Tong-Nou (Eastern Mind: The Lost Souls of Tong-Nou) - 120 BPM Karacters (Eastern Mind: The Lost Souls of Tong-Nou) - 146 BPM Soulless Awakening (Eastern Mind: The Lost Souls of Tong-Nou) - 120 BPM Ming-ken: land of life (Eastern Mind: The Lost Souls of Tong-Nou) - 100 BPM Megalomaniac fools Zoh-gaeru family (Eastern Mind: The Lost Souls of Tong-Nou) - 119 BPM Happy's Pizza Song - 115 BPM Intro Theme (The Saboten Man) - 120 BPM Advice - Cal Chuchesta - 91 BPM Frank's Appliance Rap - 91 BPM I'm In the Club - Cal Chuchesta - 84 BPM Don't Talk To Me feat - Cal Chuchesta - 120 BPM Coin Star - Cal Chuchesta - 88 BPM SLAP CHOP - Cal Chuchesta - 120 BPM Rockface Rumble (SNES) (Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!) - 101 BPM Crocodile Cacophony (SNES) (Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong-Quest) - 117 BPM Snakey Chantey (SNES) (Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong-Quest) - 118 BPM Hot-Head Bop (SNES) (Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong-Quest) - 109 BPM Mew Mew Kissy Cutie Boss Theme (Undertale) (Switch Port) - 115 BPM Mult.ogg (Sheep's Quest) - 120 BPM Water World (Donkey Kong Country 3) (GBA Version) - 125 BPM Rockface Rumble (GBA) (Donkey Kong Country 3) - 105 BPM Boss Theme - (SNES) (Plok) - 111 BPM (Intro) 122 BPM (Rest of song) Beach - (SNES) (Plok) - 127 BPM Slyder's Theme - Slyder Adventures - 121 BPM Water World - (Donkey Kong Country 3) (GBA Version) (E3 2005) - 125 BPM Main Theme/Intro Theme - Chu-Teng - 120 BPM Intro Theme - UB Funkeys - 92 BPM Lava Zone - UB Funkeys - 97 BPM Game Room - UB Funkeys - 150 BPM Other BPM stuff https://www.conversion-tool.com/bpmdetector?lang=en BPM Detector https://www.all8.com/tools/bpm.htm Tap for BPM https://getsongbpm.com/tools/audio MP3 to BPM https://tunebat.com/ TuneBat (Can show you the BPM and Key on almost any song) Thumbnails EasternMindTheLostSoulsOfTongNou.jpg Undertale Yellow.jpg Altertale.jpg Donkey Kong Country 2.jpg DonkeyKong.jpg LSDDream.jpg 7Granddad.jpg The_Binding_Of_Isaac_Rebirth.jpg SouthParkTheStickOfTruth.jpg spore-galactic-adventures.jpg Terraria.jpg RWBYGame.png Screenshot_20180617-125907.png Screenshot_20180603-132545.png PicsArt_08-03-09.48.26.png PicsArt_06-17-06.09.15.jpg sketch-1532400445689.png sketch-1528072931326.png sketch-1533827773589.png sketch-1528070048430.png maxresdefault (16).jpg 7 grand dad.png Oddworld Abe's Oddysee.jpg Agamemnon_01_(1).jpg appleescape2.jpg EarthBound3.jpg Calling All Mixels.jpg Petscop Logo.jpg Minecraft_2.jpg Minecraft3.jpg SBlogo2.png Protegentlogo.jpg WorldOfGoo.jpg sony wonder.jpg PicsArt_08-09-05.32.02 (1).png PicsArt_08-03-09.48.26 (1).png PicsArt_07-30-02.52.33 (1).png maxresdefault (66).jpg PicsArt_07-22-11.36.09.jpg PicsArt_07-22-11.36.50.jpg PicsArt_02-09-07.13.17.jpg PicsArt_07-06-12.54.57.jpg PicsArt_07-03-11.57.38.jpg ThisIsSoSad.jpg 1454105564-duke-nukem-3d.png Super_Mario_Kart.jpg PicsArt_06-24-02.51.35.jpg kanyewest-hero-104092319.jpg Screenshot_20180620-095349.png Deez-Nuts-Creepers-Mod.jpg maxresdefault (50).jpg sporeheroarena-billboard.jpg Just Abe.png Category:Aps17 Category:Memes Category:Rips Category:Siivagunner Category:TimmyTurnersGrandDad Category:VvvvvaVvvvvvr Category:High Quality Rips